


My Prince

by Nach0



Series: Ladrien 2020 Prompts [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Ladiren June, Prompt One: My Prince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nach0/pseuds/Nach0
Summary: Ladrien Prompt day one: My PrinceIf Chat gets to check on his favourite civilian, what's to stop Ladybug doing the same?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Ladrien 2020 Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769026
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	My Prince

Ladybug landed on the roof of the Agreste mansion, overthinking her plan for the 100th time. She started pacing, rambling to herself.  
“Is this an abuse of powers? Am I even allowed to be here? What if their security system sees me as a threat and shoots lasers at me? Then I’ll fall and Hawkmoth will get my earrings and Adrien will see and he’ll be so disappointed, and he’ll never talk to me again and Mr Agreste will ban me from all things fashion and-”  
Ladybug got cut off by a beeping from her yoyo.  
“Reminder… bake bet cookies for Tikki? Oh, ha ha, very funny. I’m going to do it! No more wussing out! I’m strong! I’m confident! I’m-”  
“Ladybug?”  
Ladybug jumped, surprised. She was so shocked she didn’t even realise that Adrien had stuck his body halfway out the window, nor did she see the black blur going into a small minifridge.  
“Oh, hey Adrien! What are you doing here?”  
Ladybug mentally facepalmed. _Great idea, ask the guy who’s roof you’re sitting on what_ he’s _doing here. Good job Marinette._  
Adrien didn’t seem to notice, or if he did, he didn’t say anything.  
“Do you want to come in? It’s pretty cold out tonight.”  
Nodding gratefully, Ladybug swings into the room, taking in her surroundings. The room was big, and had everything the typical teenage boy could want, but it still felt cold. In a different way to the cold of outside, the room feels more like someone is staying there, rather than living in it. Adrien sat down on his chair, watching the heroine taking in his room.  
“So, what’s going on? Is there an akuma somewhere?”  
Ladybug realised where she was, snapping out of her stupor.  
“What, I’m not allowed to visit my favourite civilian?”  
Seeing Adrien get flustered around _her_ was a nice change, though not one she’d probably ever get used to.  
“I-I’m your favourite civilian?”  
Ladybug let out a small chuckle. _He really was cute when he blushed._  
“Well if Chat is allowed to have one, what’s stopping me?”  
She was about to say more, but got cut off by another beeping from her yoyo. With a sigh, she leapt onto the window and readied it to swing away. Turning back to Adrien, she gave an exaggerated bow.  
“This is where I must bid you adieu, but until next time _my prince._ ”  
She swung away, not taking note of Adrien’s shocked expression. Once she landed back in her room and de-transformed, she groaned into her pillow.  
“I spend too much time around Chat.”


End file.
